


Taken Too Soon (WIP)

by Somerandomasstfanerd



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Depression, Isolation, Kidnapping, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomasstfanerd/pseuds/Somerandomasstfanerd
Summary: Mono is taken instead of Six this time. What will the Thin Man have in store for him? (Wip)Please read notes.
Relationships: Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 277





	1. The Man In The Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up that this is all a work in progress. What you're reading is a template and I'll slowly start extending and updating to make it look better. But like I said I'll be doing this "slowly"...  
> This takes place right after the building collapses on the two kids but Mono got caught under the boards instead of Six this time.

His mind went blank for a second, maybe even less, before he came back too. There was a great weight on his back, crushing him down. It was super hard to breathe, not because of his paper-bag, but rather the weight of the boards that held him down. His arms weren't trapped underneath him thankfully so he tried to pull himself from out underneath the said planks that were holding him down but to no avail. He was to weak to pull himself out. He couldn't even move. 

He heard a noise, like someone shifting, and looked up only to see his friend, Six, crawling out from underneath a wood plank. She stood up and dusted herself off and then looked at him. 

"Six... puh-please help... it hurts and... I... I can barely breathe." Mono wheezed. It was extremely difficult to talk with all the weight on him, crushing him and making it much harder and painful to breathe. "Six... please..." 

Six looked around a bit before walking over and taking Mono's hands. She began pulling and he could feel himself slowly beginning to slip out. It hurt super bad but he needed to get out. With a final tug, he flew out and rolled onto the floor in a coughing fit. Six, who had also fallen to the floor because of Monos weight, stood up and stared down at him. Mono slowly brought himself back onto his feet as he groaned out in pain. 

"Th-thank you..." 

Six nodded at him then turned and began walking to the door on the other side of what was left in this room from that sudden collapse. Mono groaned and began following her, his chest still hurt and it was still hard to breathe. He definitely had broken something because of that impact. Once he got to Six, she crouched slightly and put her hands out for him and to boost him up to the handle. He tried to step up but it hurt to much. 

"I-I can't Six. You're gonna have to get it..." he then crouched down and put his hands out for her. She seemed to understand and used him as a boost. Six managed to get to the doorknob and she opened the door. On the other side it led to a small hallway with two open doors across and and another closed door ahead. 

Six held her hand out to Mono and helped him along. They both went to go investigate the first room which was closest. It almost looked like a child's bedroom with the small bed, toys and messy drawings. The drawings stood out to Mono, especially the drawings depecting a skinny man in a hat. 

Why does he seem so familiar? 

Six tapped Mono's paper bag and he jumped lightly. 

"H-huh? What? Oh... nothing." Mono pulled his gaze away from the drawing and looked back at Six. Even with the shade of her raincoat hiding most her face, he could tell she seemed concerned. The two stared at eachother for a moment before looking back out the hall as a strange static like sound was heard. It must've been coming from the other room. 

A TV! 

"S-Six help me to the other room. If there's a TV in it I can possibly tune the transmission." 

Six looked at him with a look of worry. She shook her head no lightly at him. Everytime a TV was turned on and Mono tried to tune the transmission of the present television he would end up in a long hallway with a door at the end. Everytime he tried to get to the door but would never succeed because he was always pulled back by Six. She always almost seemed very shaken after pulling him away, almost like she was afraid of something, maybe even himself. Either way he knew he needed to get to the door. It seemingly called out to him. 

"Six, it's okay... please, I need to do this." 

Six still looked hesitant, but she eventually obliged and helped him to the other room. Sure enough there was a television in the other room, which looked like a small living room judging by the appearance, and it was on. Mono let go of Six and began to move over to the TV before stopping as Six grabbed his hand. He looked back at her once more, she still had a look of hurt of concern, maybe even fear now, on her face. 

"It'll be okay Six... I promise." She still seemed hesitant but she let him go and took a step back, hiding by the coffee table. Mono then turned his attention back to the television that called to him. 

Don't listen to the static, tune the transmission, just get to the door and open it. I don't know who or what is behind that door but they or it needs to be let out. It has to be important. 

He felt his hand touch the cold screen and he began humming lightly. 

Listen to your hum, just tune it. Forget the static, listen to yourself. Tune it, tune it, tune it. Forget your pain, open, open, open--- 

He fell forward onto the cold, steel floor. The familiar buzzing and ticking of a clock in his ears. 

The door, get to the door, don't hesitate-- 

He quickly got up and began wobbling to the door, the pain in his chest slowly beginning to burn. Everything was in slow motion. It feels like an eternity has just flown past him. So near but yet still so far away. 

Let me do this! Don't let her stop me! 

What felt like forever, he finally felt himself in front of the door. 

Grab the knob, grab the knob! Before she pulls me back! 

The doorknob twisted and the door began to open slowly, revealing a purple light emitting from within the room. 

"Hello?" His voice echoed from all around. 

When the door fully opened, he felt himself freeze. He didn't freeze because he himself did, its almost like something is keeping him from doing anything. All he could do was stand there, frozen, watching as the door opened fully to reveal what, or rather who was inside. 

It was a man in a suit with a hat that was sitting in a chair. The same man in those drawings... The man looked up at him and began to stand up. Mono's heart began to beat rapidly as the man began moving towards him, but before he got to close Mono flew back and hit the floor of the living room he was just in. 

Six scrambled to his side and began shaking him lightly, pure fear on her face. Mono shook his head to get that static like noise out of his ears. He then noticed the room was still being illuminated by something. 

The TV was still on? 

Despite Six trying to motion for him to get away from the TV, he felt himself being drawn to it once more. A silhouette of a man walking towards the screen was shown. His steps and Mono's were almost synced before he vanished momentarily in a wave of static. Two large hands were placed in the other side of the screen. 

Oh no... what did I do? 

Pain began to surge in every part of his body. Still a great pain to his chest, he almost felt like he was being electrocuted. Black and white clouded his vision before it came back to reveal the room around him. 

Six screamed. He hadn't heard her yell this loud before. Hell, he's barely even heard her say anything to him. He looked back at her, watching as she stumbled back and then bolted out of the room. 

The feeling of something, or rather someone, behind Mono made him turn around and stare at the tall man in the hat staring down at him. He felt frozen once more. He couldn't move. His body was stricken by fear. 

The man tilted his head at him and then began leaning down, his hand outstretched. Just before the man could touch him, thats when Mono could move. He fell backwards and gasped in pain from his chest. 

Get up, get up you idiot! 

As much as it hurt and how his body pleaded him to stop he kept on pushing himself to run. Granted he couldn't run as fast as he could, he still did what he could. He could hear the tapping of the man's shoes walking after him on the wooden floorboards beneath. What felt like forever in his mind he made it out of the room and made a sharp turn, tripping over a shoe in the hallway. 

He cried out in pain and looked back at the doorway watching in horror as the man had to bend over to walk out of the room. Mono got up and began running to the child's room. He noticed Six underneath a small table motioning for him to hide. He looked around the room before he slid underneath the bed and held his breath. Six began huddling as close to the wall as possible to make herself blend in with the shadows, not that she really could because of her yellow raincoat. 

The man then walked into the room and stood there in the doorway. He looked around the small room before looking down at the table that Six was under causing her to gasp, he obviously had seen her. The man tilted his head and made a face of almost disgust it seemed at her, or maybe something more. Either way, he didn't seem to care much for the girl, not even attempting to go after her, as the man's gaze then turned to the bed, his eyes locking directly on Mono. Mono felt his body tense when the man took another step forward and reaches down once more towards him. The room started to shake, objects rattling loudly and that's when the bed was partially lifted up revealing Mono much more to the thin man. It's almost as if the man was going after him this whole time. Mono tried to scurry away from the other but suddenly felt himself being dragged towards the man by some unknown force. 

"No! Stay away!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, pain coursing all throughout his body. "NOOO!" his little body flung up at the man and he caught him with ease. His captor stared at him as he struggled in his grasp, head tilted, watching him in either curiosity or amusement, or possibly even both. It was then when the man began to move backwards and out of the room, dark eyes locked onto his struggling form. Six had gotten out of her hiding spot and began to chase them. 

The thin man's gaze then immediately drifted to Six and he outstretched his free arm towards her. Static filled the air and her little body flew back and hit the wall with a loud crash. Mono watched as her body hit the ground and went limp. She had been knocked out cold. 

"SIX!" He screamed, despite the pain. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He reached out in her direction as the world began to become staticy and distorted. Within the blink of an eye, he was back in the room with the still turned on TV and still in the grasp of the man. 

The man then crouched down and put his hand on the TV. He began tuning the transmission, almost identical to how Mono would tune the transmission but at a much more faster rate, like he knew exactly what to do. Once again the man stared down at Mono and tilted his head, watching as Mono weakly struggled. Zero signs of emotion in those dark eyes. The television screen began to turn into an ominous purple color before they both went through the screen. The last thing Mono saw was red and eyes staring down at him, and then everything went to complete darkness.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thin Man introduces himself to Mono, sorta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter done. I'm hoping for the later chapters to be more interesting than these first few. Also Thin Man doesn't exactly tell Mono straight away that they are the same being (he hints at it, but it's not like Mono understands)... idk, it'll make sense later on :>  
> Small announcement at the end notes <3

The quiet ticking of a clock is what wakes Mono from his sleep. His eyes opening slowly as he lifted his head and grunted in pain from his chest. The world around him was in a blur as his eyes tried to adjust to the lighting around him. After a minute or two of adjusting to his surroundings, he found himself in a small, square room with absolutely no windows. The only thing that could allow someone to even enter or exit this room was the tall door in front of him. 

A very familiar door that is. 

The door that he had so desperately needed to get to and opened to release that... person, man, thing from his cage. The room he was currently in looked very familiar to the room that the man was in. Mono also remembered that he was sitting on a chair. 

Mono looked down and saw himself sitting on a large, wooden chair, probably the same chair that the man was sitting on. He tried getting off but realized he couldn't as his arms were tied behind the chair. His legs were also tied down to the front legs of the chair making him unable to really do anything other than shift himself only a little bit; that didn't stop him from trying to free himself though. 

He began to pull his arms away from eachother in hopes that the rope would snap but instead it just constricted around his wrists even tighter causing him to hiss. Obviously he couldn't just pull away as the rope seemed to tighten the more he struggled, so he began to think of an alternative. He examined his surroundings and noticed how the walls and floor had crumbled a bit over time, probably way before he was even born, and noticed a few jagged pieces of clutter from the almost rock like room he was in. Maybe he could try and cut the rope? But how could he get to it being tied up like this. 

He grumbled and began to rock himself from side to side, mostly pulling in the direction of the jagged rocks. After a bit of movement and strength, the chair he was sitting on tipped over and he went crashing down with it, still tied up to the chair. He yelped when he hit the floor, feeling the pain in his chest from before increase. Mono was on the verge of tears from the pain but he refused to let them fall. He tried to move himself with the chair but he was barely getting anywhere, still though he tried to push himself towards the jagged rocks. 

That's when the sound of something or someone walking made him freeze. The sound of their footsteps echoing from behind the door with the eye that stared down at hum, almost mocking him, proceeding to get louder and louder with each step they took. 

Mono's heart began pounding as the footsteps then stopped right outside the door. There was a moment of silence before the door slowly opened and the man from before was standing there. He looked down at Mono, obviously not expecting to see the child now lying on his side on the floor still tied up to the chair. From what little light there was in the room, Mono could see the a bit of the man's face. One side of the man's lips quirked up into a smirk, obviously amused with what he just walked into. 

The Thin Man then shook his head and began crouching down and reaching for the boy. Mono flinched as the man's hand came so close to him, merely brushing his arm as the hand gripped onto the chair and lifted it back up so it was now standing up straight again. 

"Not exactly what I was expecting to walk into," he chuckled. "Quite amusing really. I was honestly expecting you to have somehow managed to escape and was attempting to break out, like one of those clever little stunts you like to pull." 

Mono looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks lighting up. Thankfully with his paper bag the man couldn't see much of his flustered face. 

"You're all flushed, I really didn't mean to embarrass you, child." 

Wait, what? 

It suddenly dawned upon Mono that he no longer had his paper-bag on his head. He hadn't even realized it was gone. Guess he just got so used to it being on he didn't even realize it was missing; but it's still so strange cause he felt as if he should've noticed that it was missing. 

"Why don't you say anything?" The man asked, tilting his head. "You're so quiet, I don't ever remember being this quiet." He began reaching out to Mono who gasped, shut his eyes and flinched again. 

Mono whimpered as he felt two of the man's cold fingers underneath his chin and slowly brought his face up so he could look at him. 

"Open your eyes." The man whispered. "Please let me see your eyes." 

Despite not wanting to, he opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the man. Mono could see a clear view of the man's face and his features. He looked surprisingly normal... he didn't look like any of the other monsters and citizens he'd come across throughout his travels. Mono was drawn to the man's eyes, they were pitch black, they looked so empty. Mono felt himself mesmerized by the man's eyes. He could feel himself getting lost in them before he gasped and shook his head. The man seemed surprised at Mono's sudden reaction. 

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone. 

"I-I'm not falling for your tricks! You're trying to corrupt me with your transmission powers!" Mono spat. 

"Corrupt you? What are you talking about?" The man pulled away and tilted his head. 

"You stole the faces of those citizens! You're trying to corrupt the world to your liking and distorting everything and, uh... whatever it is you do! I'm not stupid-" 

"You kinda are, you really have no idea what's going on around here," the thin man said while reaching inside of his coat and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Mono looked offended by the man's words but didn't make a fuss about it. He looked away and glared at the wall. 

"Then what is all of this. What is the transmission if you aren't the one transmitting it, which I doubt because I know you're the one causing it..." Mono spat as the Thin Man rolled his eyes. 

"Look, Mono, I know you think I'm the bad guy here, and maybe I am in some others point of view, but I'm really not, I'm just trying to help you." 

"Then why did you kidnap me! Why did you hurt Six! And how do you know my name?!" 

"First of all, stop yelling. Second, I needed to save you from your fate caused by that emotionless brat you call a 'friend'. I couldn't bear to see you fall, again. I've seen it a thousand times maybe more." He took a swing of his cigarette and then breathed out a puff of smoke. Mono stared up at him with confusion. 

"What are you talking about, Six is my friend!" Mono said, the Thin Man making a face of disgust at the mention of Six being his friend. 

"She isn't your friend. She's using you as an escape and for her own purposes!" He yelled. "As soon as you know you've made it to the clear and when you think you can finally make it to the world free from all those who've taunted you, she'll end up leaving you. Dropping you like you were nothing to her. It's who she is Mono. She doesn't care for anyone but herself." 

Mono shook his head. "No! That's not true! She cares for me!" 

"You know the outside world hates you, Mono. That's why you wear, well wore, a paper bag-" 

"Yeah, and I would like it back please." Mono growled, interrupting the other. 

"No, and don't interrupt me when I am speaking." He held a finger out to him before continuing. "You wore that paperbag to hide yourself from the true world, to give you reassurance that if it can't see your true self then maybe you'll be okay and the world and everyone that lives here will accept you for who you are, but once you take it off, everyone will just walk out of your life. Just like that little girl." 

Mono lowered his head at the mentioning of why he originally wore his paper-bag and the world outside. He truly hated it but that paper-bag gave him comfort and a feeling of safety. It hurt when the man told him all of this, but he knew he had to be messing with him. "I still don't believe you..." 

"Ah, well, what was I thinking? Was I really expecting you to ever believe me?" The Thin Man sighed and dropped his cigarette onto the ground before stepping on it. "I really wouldn't believe some creepy old guy that came out of a TV and tied me to a chair in a room with absolutely no windows either." He circled around Mono and stood behind him, making the former uncomfortable now that he couldn't really see him anymore but felt his presence. "I really don't expect you to believe me, maybe over time you will understand." Mono felt a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he felt The Thin Mans cold breath on his neck. 

"Wh-what are you doing..." Mono whimpered. The Thin Man didn't answer him. Instead he felt the others much larger hands brush against his as he began to untie him. 

That wasn't expected... 

As soon as he felt himself free he immediately jumped off of the chair and began running out of the room as the Thin Man had never shut the door behind himself when he had walked in. Mono regretted it immediately as he fell forward, his legs giving out from the sudden sprint. He cried out as the pain in his chest came back. He tried getting up but fell back down. Mono couldn't do much in this state and he knew if he ran he'd still get caught as he didn't even know where he was going so all he could think of doing now was curling up into a ball, his arms wrapped around his pained chest and whimpering. The sound of footsteps came from behind him. 

"You really should be careful. I know about your broken ribs." The Thin Man started. 

"Th-they aren't broken..." Mono hissed. 

The Thin Man sighed. "I'm still a bit confused myself. I don't remember myself being crushed underneath that rubble. It was originally Six..." he said this in a quiet tone so Mono couldn't hear him. "Please, let me help you up my child." 

Mono remained silent and unmoving. 

The Thin Man leant down and slowly picked up Mono, who didn't fight back surprisingly. Mono sniffled and buried his face into his hands as he felt an unknown pang of sadness wash over him as soon as the Thin Man made full contact with him. He couldn't hold it in. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he cried lightly. The Thin Man let one of his fingers rub Mono's back in an attempt to comfort him as he began walking to an unknown destination. 

"Wh-where are you taking me, now..." Mono whimpered. 

"Shhhhh. I'm just taking you somewhere where you'll be safe and more comfortable. I really wouldn't want you to stay sitting on that old chair." Mono looked up at him with his puffy eyes. "And from here on out, I'm never letting you go. You'll stay here with me. I'll keep you safe from the outside world and keep your nightmares at bay. No one will ever hurt us again. You'll be happy with me, I promise." 

Mono closed his eyes and began to sob into his hands again as the Thin Man continued walking down the hallway with the boy still cradling in his arms. 

~ 

When Six had woken up, her body was sore. But she didn't stop herself from getting up, pushing pass her pain as she had remembered the horrific events that had taken place earlier. She looked around the room frantically as she tried to find where Mono was to no avail. She ran back into the room with the TV, which was still on. Her hand pressed against the screen as she tried to figure out how to tune the TV. She's seen Mono do it countless times, yet she didn't know how he actually did it. She began banging on the glass of the old television in hopes that it would do something, but all her frantic beating to the TV began to crack the screen. 

Six continued banging on the glass until she screamed out and hit the TV so hard that it shattered the screen, the room going dark. Her figure fell to its knees and she began to cry, feeling like a failure for losing her friend and not being able to help him. She already lost her friend from the Nest after attempting to help her escape the Pretender and killed one the Nomes that had offered her food when she needed it. Maybe she just isn't meant to be helped or help anyone in general. 

Maybe that's just cause all she is is a monster. The very thing she and all those other children are running from. She's meant to be alone in this cruel, dark world... 

No. 

No she's not. 

Six looked down at her yellow raincoat, a new surge of emotions coming over her as she remembered those from her past that she couldn't save. 

She won't be alone in this world. She needs someone. She needs Mono, and he needs her. 

Six got up and looked out a nearby window, seeing the flashing light of the beacon on top of the tower shining. 

She'll find Mono. She won't stop till she gets her friend back. 

Even if it takes her to her very grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am planning on commissioning someone to make artwork for each chapter. I'm excited to see how they'll turn out! I'll TRY posting a new chapter every week, but then again I said I'll TRY. Busy with work and stuff. Kinda stressful at the moment XD. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Now... what do you think will happen with Mono? What would you like to see happen to Mono? Leave comments about what you would like to see in the future, story wise~


End file.
